Your a Real Party Animo
This is the third episode of Dan 10. Summary Danny is fighting giant mutant animals for the last few days. Until he finds out the cause is the gang's former science teacher, Dr. Animo can the gang stop him before he turns everyone into mutant animals. Episode A giant mutant frog is jumping from building to building until it starts being pulled down. It lands on its feet a little hurt, it turns seeing Gravattack holding it down. It tries to jump but the pressure is about to make it pass out. Gravattack fires a barrage of gravity balls knocking it into a building. Gravattack: Take off!!! (Gravattack stomps on the ground making him surrounded by a gravity field causing it to float up) First I make you weightless and then- (Gravattack then releases the gravity field causing it to drop down.) It tries to lick Gravattack, but Gravattack's hands glow green causing it to float in the air and spin around when it gets dizzy he drops it down. Gravattack: Sorry froggie but you have to croak! (Gravattack reverts) Danny: Few, I gotta get home. Ping! Daniel: Yes! (Danny slaps the watch down turning into Jetray and flies off.) End Scene At an apartment building, on the third floor room 12 was a light green skinned man with a green tee with cacky pants and long white hair. Man: My pet frog has been taken down by a walking planet that controls others gravity fields, very interesting. He turns seeing his other pets there were snakes, more frogs, birds, and reptiles. Man: Don't worry my pets, I Dr. Aloysius Animo shall turn everyone in the world into mutant animals! (Animo puts on a helmet with two horns.) And with my transmutator I can, hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! End Scene A giant komodo dragon is chasing people off the road until something grabs it by the tail and throws it. The dragon then sees Humungosaur walking towards it. Humungosaur: Look lizard lips, were both related I'm a dinosaur and your a.......mutant..komodo...dragon, ah forget it! Humungosaur and the lizard charge foward, Humungosaur punches it and lifts it up then throws it. Humungosaur: Time to raise the stakes! (Humungosaur grows to full size.) He claps his hands together creating a shockwave pushing it back then Humungosaur charges foward with his shoulder causing it to disappear. Humungosaur: Did I pummel it to an oblivion? Guess so. Humungosaur reverts and joins the guys at Mr. Smoothy's. End Scene Danny: Then is charge it with my shoulder as Humungosaur then it disappears, I'm think I pummeled it to an oblivion. CC: Dude, I guess you did. Khyber is watching in the shadows talking to Dr. Animo. Khyber: Don't worry Animo, he'll get what's coming to him. Khyber whistles and his dog transforms into a giant lizard creature four red eyes red spikes on his back a white torso with a black face and a long tail. Khyber: Let's see if the boy can take on Buglizard. Buglizard comes down and throws Danny. And roars at him. Dan: Good grief, man!!! Marina: Its another creature that is attacking you! Hold still lizard lips! (She forms a magneta bubble around its head and magenta tentacles are pulling it back.) Chris absorbs metal and grabs a lampost bending it and then twists it around Buglizard, the Buglizard swings its head knocking him back. Then it whips its tail at Marina knocking her away to. It turns seeing Danny is not there but it smells something revolting and sees something digging up behind it, it's Swampfire and Swampfire punches it see it flying. Swampfire: Man, why do these creatures always attacks me at Mr. Smoothy's. (His hand forms a fireball in it but it disappeared it attacks from behind) Owch! It seems your the kind that sneaks up on aliens like me. Swampfire is filled with a large hole that he fills it in with parts of his body. Then he throws fireballs at it blasting it away. It tries to jump but is being pulled down by vines it slices the vines with his tail, then jump slicing Swampfire with its tail then Swampfire regenerates. Swampfire: Hahaha! (He walks towards it but it backs away.) Ha can't take the smell, ha! (Then he reverts.) Danny: Aww come on! Buglizard is about to attack but is held back by a magneta muzzle and tentacles holding it back. And Chris is holding it back punching it. Chris: Better get the watch of yours to recharge! Ping! Daniel: Yes, I knew this watch wouldn't let me down! Marina: We need back up! Danny: I get back up, some "Feedbackup!" Danny slaps down the watch turning all black with a white body, two plug dreadlocks extending from his cranium a green eye with plug fingers and two toes. Feedback: Feedback! Marina: Uh, Feedback absorbs electricity! Feedback: I know but I think I can electrocute it! Buglizard charges foward but Feedback flips over, then absorbs the power lines and fires the big electrical blast at Buglizard electrocuting it causing it to spray green fog. Feedback: Where'd lizard lips go? Chris: Disappeared. Feedback reverts. Danny: Doesn't matter. End Scene CC is leading the gang to a giant ant hill. CC: Dudes and dudet I heard from this guy that the cause of the mutant animals is in here. Marina: A giant anthole? CC: Yep, this guy said that this guy said he was the ant king. Danny: Ant King? Chris: What does he want to rule giant mutant ants? CC: Actually yeah. Danny and Marina look at Chris. Chris sweatdropped. When they get in the ant hole giant mutant ants jump in front of them. They breathe fire. And Marina protects them with a shield. Marina: Anytime soon Danny! Danny: Time to fight fire with Swampfire! (He slaps down the watch.) He become black with green lines all over his body his eyes become one big green circle eye and his body and legs become white. Upgrade: Upgrade! Aww man, I wanted Swampfire. One of the ants fire a ball of fire at Upgrade. Marina, CC, and Chris all gasp, but they see Upgrade okay. Upgrade: This guy can resist fire awesome! He fires a plasma laser beam at an ant that blow a few away. Then he hits the ground causing plasma spikes to shoot up from the ground causing a few to be blasted away. Then the others charge foward towards Chris, CC, and Marina. Marina then forms a magneta bubble around them to protect them from harm. The ants are blocked off with Upgrade shapeshifting into a wall. They retreat and Upgrade, reverts. Dan: Wow! You were right, CC, this guy must be the ant king if he controls mutant firebreathing ants. End Scene They arrive in the control room, seeing Dr. Animo standing on a platform hitting some buttons on a machine. Danny, CC, Chris, and Marina together: Professor Animo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Animo: Well look who it is, Mr. Tennyson, Miss Tealiton, Mr. Levin, and Mr. Takaishi! Why are you here, kiddies!? Dan: To kick the ant king's butt! Marina, CC, and Chris: Yeah! Dr. Animo: Well kiddies here's your summer school lesson on animals ants live on every continent except Antartica, ironically. And your looking right at the ant king! CC: No way dude, your the creator of those mutant animals!? Dr. Animo: Yes, child. Daniel: Okay guys just because he's our animal professor, doesn't mean we can't beat him up he's still evil! Marina, CC, and Chris: Yeah! Animo sends out a group of ants to attack but Chris absorbs the metal and is throwing them away. While Marina fires a magneta stream at them sending them flying. Marina: Can't keep this up-Ahhh!!!!! More ants! Danny slaps down the watch and his body becomes covered in legoes until he resembles a blocky gorilla on a hunch. Bloxx: Bloxx Boo-ya! (Bloxx morphs his hands into hammers and hits the ground sending a few flying. Then morphs into a wall protecting Marina and Chris from the ants, the ants break parts of the wall but Bloxx regenerates. Bloxx then extends his arm knocking several away. Then he curls up into a wrecking ball and knocks them all away. Then an ant runs by Bloxx, Bloxx grabs it and throws it into another ant that hits the machine. Dr. Animo: You kiddies made a huge mistake! (Bloxx reverts) Dan: I make a lot of mistakes shutting you down isn't one of those mistakes. Dr. Animo: Go ants! Go! (He puts on an ant helmet with ant parts making him look like an ant.) All hail the Ant King! Now Go!!!!!!! The ants charge foward and dogpile on Dan, then he slaps down the watch and comes jumping out of the ants as a mantis crossed between a bipedel gasshopper with an adomen and long powerful legs with a hard head. Grasshopper Alien: Oooo, new alien cooool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now let me see what I can do! Dr. Animo: I doesn't matter what you do but I know one thing you could do lose!!!!!!!! Grasshopper Alien: Not likely and sorry losing is not an option! (He jumps really high crashing down on the ants causing a shockwave, killing the ants.) I know how about Crashhopper!!!!!!!!! He jumps higher bashing the rest of the ants and kicking them away sending them soaring. Crashhopper: See, Animo!!!!!!!!! Dr. Animo: Uh oh! (He runs but Crashopper jumps hitting the machine springing off the machine bashing him with his head, causing Animo to faint. Then Crashhopper jumps and grabs the transmutator and throws it to the ground braking it, causing all of the ants to snap out of his control.) Crashhopper reverts and the ants attack Animo. Marina: Should we help him? Dan: Nah! They all laugh as they walk off to Mr. Smoothy's. Hope you enjoyed the third episode :) Characters Daniel Tennyson Chris Levin CC Takaishi Marina Tealiton Villains Dr. Aloysious James Animo Mutant Komodo Dragon Mutant Frog Mutant Ants Khyber Khyber's Dog Aliens Used .Gravattack .Jetray (cameo) .Humungousaur .Swampfire .Feedback .Upgrade (accidental transformation selected alien was Swampfire) .Bloxx .Crashhopper (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Khyber's Dog .Buglizard (First Appearance) Trivia .In this episode all of Dan's aliens he used so far have been used in this episode .Two times in a row Dan was attacked by Khyber .Even in the last episode of Dan 10 when Dan first met Khyber he is still unaware that Khyber is the cause of the creatures that were attacking Dan .In this episode the most aliens were used by Dan so far.